Playtime's Over - Puppetmon x Reader ( LEMON )
by Jekyyloped
Summary: This was my first attempt at not fanfiction, but writing a lemon, so it's not my best work, but I hope you'll get something out of it. I did place a warning, as it contains explicit themes/human x non-human. Anyways, you and the psychotic puppet do the nasty.


_Playtime's Over_ \- A Digimon x Reader ( LEMON )

Author's note: The following story will contain slightly severe Agalmatophilia, as well as rape. If you are uncomfortable with human x non-human scenarios, i'd suggest turning back now. Otherwise, have fun. )8^}

You felt a little tug on your leg; something was holding you back, like you just got caught up in a thin, thread-like substance. String. It was pretty strong, too, and you damn well knew who it belonged to.

"Peek-a-boo!", teased a nasally, child-esque voice.

You turned around to face the small figure, his bug-eyes and zig-zag smile caught your attention. It was the work of that little mischief maker, Puppetmon.

"Where are you going in such a hurry, Y/N? Don't you want to play with me some more?", the marionette digimon sighed, as he gently pulled you back closer to his side.

It was obvious you were bored of playing his same game of "hide and go seek" repeatedly, but you didn't want to risk making him fuss, as the result most likely wouldn't be pretty. You always teased the digimon about his short temper, and despite what the outcome usually brings to the table, you always did manage to get a laugh out of it.

"Don't you ever get tired of playing the same game _over and over_?", you spoke calmly, but truthfully, as you were bounded by the strings that held your legs captive.

"I mean, surely it's exhausting searching the same places, looking for the same person each time. I'm certain we've scoured the entire place by now, as hiding spots tend to be limited due to the small size of your house.", you explained, chuckling slightly at your last remark.

The puppet then tilted his head, grasping the words you spoke about his way of fun.

"Hmph, well I enjoy it, yet you had to go and hurt my feelings.", the wooden brat replied, with a sudden feeling of hatred in his maroon eyes. "Somebody's gotta teach you a lesson!"

He maneuvered his strings, hoisting you up to his chest. You blushed, as your arms were forced to lift your shirt up by a few inches.

"If you're not going to play my way..", he paused, slowly stroking a single finger across your stomach, making you jerk suddenly at the feel of his touch, "Then we can try a little experiment with a few of my special toys."

Your face flushed even darker, processing the digimon's words, still fidgeting over the gloved finger caressing your chest.

"But first.." he stopped the soft stroking his thumb, as he shoved you onto your back, hitting the hard-wood ground. You yelped in slight pain, pinned down as that creepy little toothpick tied puppet string around both of your wrists, as well as your ankles, humming softly as you struggled to reach out of his grip.

"I wanna have a little tickle fight with my best friend!" he playfully teased, as he gestured his hands, making tickle movements with each digit. Within seconds, the puppet sat upon your lap, right above your crotch area. Your lower half grew warm, as you felt a small lump press slightly between your legs. The digimon then lifted your shirt up nearly all the way, and without warning, started to roughly tickle at your sides.

Your body jerked hard, as you laughed in response to his digits fumbling your soft flesh. "FWUAH-AHA-AA! STOP! IT'S TOO-TOO MUCH!" you screamed, laughing harder with each gesture. "Ooooo, someone's a sensitive little girl!" he sneered, continuing to play his game among your sides. "STOP! PLEASE STOP! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYM- AHAHA!" you continued to laugh, pleading for his mercy. "Aww, but that'd be no fun to stop already. We've only just started!" He smiled, moving from your sides, to your stomach area. Luckily, you weren't as sensitive there, making him grow impatient. "Damnit kid, why aren't you laughing? I'm not going to have fun with such an uncooperative child!"

Pouting, he suddenly smirked, his zig-zaged mouth shaping upwards in delight. "I'm going to make you talk, no matter what!"

Your silence only made him grow irritated, as he stopped his tickling from upwards upon your chest, heading slowly down to your lower area. Your face grew red once more, as he fumbled a wooden finger down into your pants, giggling like a child who just got away with lying to their parents.

A slight gasp escaped under your fast breath; that gloved finger circling over your undies gave you a sense of erotic pressure, but also a shower of unease, having a mentally unstable puppet tease your wet center without consent beforehand.

"Time to play~"

Without a struggle, Puppetmon managed to unbutton your pants, sliding them down to your lower thighs. He untied the string holding your ankles captive, only to finish the job by ripping off what remained covering your legs. "Please no- no-" you moaned, trying to gain the playful monster's attention, only to have him ignore you, pulling at your undies, which were soaking with your love from his previous endeavor.

"Someone's excited, hmm?", he giggled lightly at his remark, and damn, did he have a cute little laugh. He twirled his thumbs, sliding the rim of your garment down, revealing the top of your vaginal crevice. "Let's see what kind of special features my new doll possesses!"

A sudden "Yelp!" spurted from your throat, as a bare, wooden finger jammed its way into your love canyon. You attempted to kick the digimon back, only to have him shove a second finger, and soon, a third into your center. "AH! Stop, please!", you moaned in pain at response to the puppet's splintering touch inside your sensitive walls, flickering his digits with each touch.

You screamed, begging him to stop, but that only made Puppetmon grow infuriated.

"Playtime isn't over unless I say so Y/N!", he yelled, removing his fingers from your hole. It seethed with hot cum, making the wooden malice grow hard with every stream of juice that squirted out of your messy cavern. "I don't like it when my toys get all dirty. Allow me to clean you up, hehe."

The puppet lowered his head, lifting your legs up over his shoulders. He giggled, layering his plump, pink tongue over your cervix. You felt extremely hot, as if the sun was currently hovering right above you. His tongue explored your outer walls, taking in every drop of cum left on your moist surface. You moaned softly, trying to push him back once more, but alas, you were too weak as your body was being filled with great pleasure. The digimon lifted his head slightly, "I must have more of you~", he pleaded. He then drilled his tongue deep inside you, his long nose scraping the lower half of your stomach. You just about couldn't take his wet appendage moving around inside you, moaning loudly in response to his flickering. "S-stop! Please! I don't-don't want this anymore!" screaming in uncomfort, he stopped, lifting his head once more. "Someone's in denial about a puppet being able to have a tongue, I guess." He teased, reaching his arm behind his back. "Doesn't matter, that game was getting old anyways."

As you sighed in relief, he grabbed the wooden cross that rested on his back, pointing it towards you. "This is where the real fun begins! Ohoho!"

He then did not hesitate to jam the sharp edge of the wood straight into your hole. You screamed in pain, as the puppet twisted the cross a full 360° inside of your center, causing your hymen to break, leaving small marks of blood to rest on the end of cross piece.

"AHG, TH-THIS HURTS- PLEASE, NO MORE!", you yelled, tears filling the rims of your eyes. The soft feeling of his tongue inside you was the equivalent of white bread compared to this hard, wooden hell. You were sure a million splinters had made their place in your bleeding hole, whimpering and panting heavily, as your malicious playmate kept on with his torture weapon.

"This should be taken somewhere more private", he spoke as he yanked the wood right out of you, leaving you to moan loudly and pant as you bled out on the floor. He placed the cross back into its original position, and dragged you along to his playroom. Too hurt to slow him down, your body dangled, preparing to take in whatever's coming next.

"Come on, kid, you're making me grow impatient!"

The digimon threw your weakening body towards a nearby wall, your back cracked as the force of the obstacle impacted it. This wasn't a good sign of things to come.

"L-Let me go, you cute bastard!"

"Ohoho? My toy thinks i'm cute! How kind of you to say, Y/N!"

You blushed at the puppet's snarky response, growing less confident with each insult thrown at him. This guy surely was a tough nut.

"Now then, I'm going to have to make sure you stay still during our playdate"

Puppetmon once again dis-attached the blood stained cross from his back. He eagerly took the four red strings, once a part of his body, and tightly tied two upon your wrists, still bruised from the threads before, managing to attach the wood to your backside against the wall. The puppet then eyed your legs, still holding the other two strings in his hands.

"We're going need to make this space wider, for a much better experience, Y/N!"

You gasped, as the wooden child took both of your legs, spreading them apart to the point where they touched the wall behind you. He then tied your legs to the other sections of the plate, giggling at the sight of your flushed expression.

"Aww, it seems my new doll is eager to play more!"

You couldn't even move an inch, feeling hot as the puppet approached you, leaning over your frame.

"Mmm? What's this?" He peered at your chest, still covered by your shirt and undergarments.

"It seems I missed a spot, let me fix that!"

You felt a cold draft as your shirt was lifted up over your head, gloved hands struggling to remove your bra. Within seconds, your bare chest was exposed to the open air, catching the sight of Puppetmon's maroon eyes.

"Oo! New buttons, lets see how they work!"

He circled his digits around your nips, hardening as contact was made between them. You moaned softly, as your playmate squeezed one breast as he toyed with the other. He giggled, leaning his mouth over one nip, suckling on it's tip, the sharp zig-zagged texture only expanding the pleasure. He squeezed you hard as you moaned, suckling as if he hadn't been bottle fed in weeks.

"Mhmph, k-keep going~" you begged, and he for once listened to your request.

"Only because your milk tastes good, Y/N"

This action went on for about another minute, until you both were getting bored of your breast-feeding session.

"I'm getting tired of stalling, I want to play rough!"

Puppetmon let go of your breasts, and sat at the end of your hole. He rubbed the "wood" hiding in his shorts, eyeing you with a tease.

"Oh my, this toy hasn't been played with in a while, hasn't it? Maybe we should change that, Y/N!"

He stood up, unbuckling the belt to his blue shorts. As they fell down, he pulled out his so-called "toy": a hard, wooden phallus. It appeared to be roughly six-inches, but thick as anything. Your eyes kept their gaze at his prize, face covered in crimson at the thought of how it would be able to fit through your small hole.

"What are you going to do to me?" You asked, with a voice cloaked in innocence, heavily anticipating the digimon's next move.

"Let's just say, you'll need me to pull you around on my strings after i'm done with you."

With that being said, he leaped upon you, grabbing you by your sides. You yelped at his grip, splinters pinching at your fat rolls.

"Time to play!"

The puppet shoved his cock inside you without hesitation.

"Ahhmph!" You squeaked at the thick phallus squeezing through your walls. "Ouch! Ahh! No!~"

Puppetmon cackled as he pumped into your wet center, increasing his force with each thrust. You arched your back as his puppet cock drilled deeper into your love cavern, already reaching its limit with his size.

"Who's a good doll, Y/N?" He moaned, attempting to fuck the life out of your sweet spot.

"I-I-AGh! Faster! I need more!~" you yelled, begging for his love, despite the pain he brought upon you before. Puppetmon was near his climax, thrusting harder as he hit your sweet spot with great force, saving his thick tree sap for something else.

"I'm gonna cum! I'm gonna cum!~" You lost it, exploding your hot, sticky love all over the floor, as well as your playmate. It covered your clit, dripping with pleasure as you panted heavily, holding open your mouth as your tongue stuck out, asking for his share.

"Good call, my naughty little toy"

Puppetmon shoved his sap filled dick into your mouth, grabbing the back of your head, thrusting it with one hand and rubbing his cock with the other.

"I saved my snack just for you! What a good friend I must be!" He moaned as he climaxed into your mouth, pushing your head down making sure you got a taste of the full helping of his love.

"Mmph!~" you took in all of it with delight, licking the remaining sap on his tip. Puppetmon fell back, cock covered in your saliva, yet satisfied with the results of your playdate.

"Aww, playtime's over already?" He sighed, but happily untied you from your prison. You both laid there on the playroom floor, panting and pondering your time together. How a simple game transformed into a sex trip between a young girl and a puppet, will never be understood by anyone with a normal brain. Puppetmon scooted near you, snuggling by your side. He rested his head on your shoulder, looking up at you.

"That was fun, Y/N! Thank you for being a good friend to me today!"

You looked back at him in confusion and doubt at first, but then took it as a once-in-a-blue-moon type scenario, treasuring every word of the puppet's thank you.

Holding him close as if he were your own son, you smiled.

"I love you too, you sweet, wooden bastard."


End file.
